


【拔杯】Soulle ámbar(NC-17 SP预警)

by Anna555



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna555/pseuds/Anna555
Summary: *nc-17*sp预警*无剧情走向，只是一个小场景*ooc*[]部分来自原著*不接受请直接关闭不要搞我





	【拔杯】Soulle ámbar(NC-17 SP预警)

莱克特博士偏爱嗅觉上的顶级享受，大约和他对于童年的记忆有关。那个时候，[他喜欢母亲的房间，喜欢那里缭绕的各种香气，那些刻着人脸的木雕，还有彩绘的天花板。]

此时，他站在宽大的双人床的一侧，轻轻闭着眼，空气中弥漫着淡淡的Soulle ámbar的香味，就连威尔那难闻的须后水的味道似乎也被遮盖住了。那是他送给威尔的圣诞礼物，中文名是什么来着?嗯，“灵魂琥珀”。他笑了笑，又慢慢睁开眼，床的四角被安装了四个支架，分别紧紧束缚着威尔的双手与双足，浑身赤裸的威尔小腹下方垫着只洁白的抱枕，臀部高高耸起，他皮肤白嫩，绑着他的鲜红色尼龙绳似乎快要嵌进他的骨血里。他稍稍动了动手腕，疼痛使他想大喊出来，可是他不能，他嘴巴里叼着根质量上乘的皮带，一想到这东西万一不小心被自己弄掉，不堪设想的后果竟使他颤抖了起来。

汉尼拔抱着双臂扫视过床上这副美好的肉体，修长而有力的手指捏着一条深黑色马鞭，威尔只无意间瞥了一眼，就觉得浑身血液全部涌向了臀部，那东西给他的记忆太深也太坏了，可他又无法抵抗更无从拒绝。于是，汉尼拔垂下了手臂，向前走了两步，每一步都仿佛踏在威尔的心脏上，他仍是西装革履的样子，领带系得一丝不苟，意大利手工定制的皮鞋锃亮。如果不是他手里握着的东西, 你会以为下一秒他就要风度翩翩地坐着钢琴凳上，在观众的欢呼声中演奏那首哥德堡变奏曲。他永远那样优雅，甚至在他挽起衬衫袖扬鞭时，手腕弧度都极具观赏性。

可威尔看不到这些，他只觉得聚集在臀部的血液在刹那间被点燃，然后炸裂开来，火辣辣的疼痛令他咬紧了嘴里的皮带，他绷紧了臀肉妄图减轻痛苦。然而还不等他消化完,同样力道的第二鞭毫不留情地落了下来。“唔…”他不敢让皮带掉出来，只能把痛呼勉强堵在喉咙里，然后是第三鞭，第四鞭，只这几下，就让威尔满头大汗却丝毫不敢扭动身子。汉尼拔落鞭的速度越来越快，不知道是不是错觉，威尔觉得他呼吸加速了，甚至在第十下结束时，汉尼拔的呼吸频率似乎与自己不相上下。尽管如此，汉尼拔却依然脸色平静，不难猜测，他此时的脉搏一定也像他咬掉护士舌头时同样平稳。

“啊! "第二十鞭砸下来的时候，威尔终于忍不住叫了出来，不出意料地，皮带也从他早已湿润的嘴巴里滑了出来。他突然睁大了眼睛，心惊胆战地试图扭过脑袋去看汉尼拔的反应，可是毫无防备的一下打乱了他所有意识，第二十一下落在了他臀腿交接处，而且比之前的任何一下都要重，让他生生疼出了眼泪。

汉尼拔当然也注意到了掉落在床头的皮带,于是他扔下鞭子，走了过去，用拇指和食指捏住威尔的下巴，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。威尔看着他似笑非笑的脸，愣是出了一身冷汗, 果不其然，他就那么眼睁睁地亲眼看着汉尼拔用另外一只手拉下了裤子拉链，将那早已涨大的阴茎强迫性的塞进了自己嘴里。

威尔不是没有给汉尼拔口过，只是汉尼拔虽然霸道地要命且控制欲极强，也没有一次像现在这样顶得这么深，且丝毫不给自己喘息的机会。是惩罚，他在惩罚自己。

汉尼拔喜欢在做爱的时候看着威尔，虽然现在这种情况根本称不上做爱。他喜欢他深蓝色的眼睛饱含泪水，带着不经意的乞求看向自己的样子，就像一只被毒剑射中了的林中小鹿，痛苦且绝望。小鹿一鹿肉一饥荒一战争-米莎…汉尼拔热爱痛苦，钟爱给别人带来痛苦，可他痛恨米莎的死为自己带来的,撕心裂肺的痛苦。

接着他看到了威尔手腕处被勒出的青紫色伤痕，紫色-茄子-菜园。他想到了几十年前的莱克特城堡，[他和妹妹米莎站在同一个菜园中，往乌黑的河塘里扔面包，去喂那些黑天鹅。试图站定的米莎紧紧抓住哥哥的手,有好几次，她扔出的面包没有落到河里。肥硕的鲤鱼触动了莲花的浮叶，惊飞了不少蜻蜓。]

汉尼拔的痛苦在威尔口中转化成了无法抑制的诡异情欲，他不断加快速度，一次比一次进入得深且久，就在威尔觉得自己下巴快被巨大力道卸下来的前一刻，汉尼拔一挺身，射进了威尔的嘴里。

威尔的下巴仍旧被捏在汉尼拔两根手指里，他只能心甘情愿得把嘴巴里的东西咽得一干二净。汉尼拔重又恢复了一贯的平静，他随手扯掉深蓝色的领带，擦了擦威尔的嘴角，居高临下地问他:

“Do you hate me?"  
"Yes."

汉尼拔并不生气，反而用手指轻轻拨开了黏在威尔眉头汗津津的头发:

“No,you don't hate me at all."

于是，威尔自嘲般扯了扯嘴角，抬头望着他的眼睛:

“No,I don't."

FIN.


End file.
